legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Galactic Empire pay grades
Uniform styles I'm having trouble remembering how the Imperial uniform styles correspond to each pay grade, so until we get this article filled up with fully verified information, i'm leaving this here as a quick guide: *'Junior ensign' — Separate breast plates with J-shaped design. One ridge on each shoulder.* *'Ensign' — Separate breast plates with J-shaped design. Two ridges on each shoulder.* *'Lieutenant, junior grade' — Separate breast plates with J-shaped design. Three ridges on each shoulder.* *'Lieutenant' — Separate breast plates with W-shaped design. No ridges on either shoulder.* *'Lieutenant commander' — Separate breast plates with W-shaped design. One ridge on each shoulder.* *'Commander' — Separate breast plates with W-shaped design. Two ridges on each shoulder.* (Example: Kircheis in MCISS) *'Captain' — Separate breast plates with W-shaped design. Three ridges on each shoulder.* (Example: Captain of Brunhild in MCISS) *'Commodore' — Unified shoulder style with no ridges on either shoulder. (Example: Ansbach in Civil War arc) *'Rear admiral' — Unified shoulder style with one ridge on each shoulder. (Example: Mittermeyer in MCISS) *'Vice admiral' — Unified shoulder style with two ridges on each shoulder.* *'Admiral' — Unified shoulder style with three ridges on each shoulder.* (Example: Reinhard in MCISS) *'High admiral' — Unified shoulder style with four ridges on each shoulder. The fourth ridge is connected to the centre design.* (Example: Ovlesser in Civil War arc) I'm only considering these absolutely 100% correct if the actual rank (not just a title or occupation) was given on-screen to a character who appeared in the same episode or film. Ranks that i'm not 100% sure about have an asterisk near the end and are merely extrapolations, guesses, or assumptions. — ohkine @ 07:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Grades seen in canon Before I get started, I'm going to define terms as I see it, here. Afterwards, I cite the exact appearances of character and rank. For company grade: The shoulder boards receive bars. The chest plates receive a crest, which has one curve on the end, and branches on this crest. The collar receives branches. The boards have 3 bars a most, the collar 2 branches, and the plates 2 branches. For field grade: The shoulder plaque (need a better word for this!) receives at most 3 bars (at the shoulders) and 1 branch at the collar. Reinhard = Ensign (1 bar + 1 branch); Kircheis = Junior Ensign (1 branch) [Gaiden S1E01 aka S1.1 E01) Reinhard = Lieutenant Junior Grade (2 bar + 1 branch); Kircheis = Ensign (1 bar + 1 branch) S2E15 aka S2.2 E01 aka Mutineer E01 Reinhard = Lieutenant (3 bar + 1 branch); Kircheis = Ensign (1 bar + 1 branch) S2E19 aka S2.3 E01 aka Duelist E01 Reinhard = Commander (2 bar + 4 branch); Kircheis = Lieutenant Junior Grade (2 bar + 1 branch) S2E23 aka S2.4 E01 aka Retriever E01 *Lutz = Lieutenant Commander (1 bar + 4 branch) S2E23 aka S2.4 E01 aka Retriever E01 Reinhard = Captain (3 bar + 4 branch); Kircheis = Lieutenant (3 bar + 1 branch) S1E05 aka S1.2 E01 Reinhard = Commodore (0); Kircheis = Lieutenant (3 bar + 1 branch) S1E13 aka S1.3 E01 *Reuenthal + Mittermeyer = Captain (3 bar + 4 branch) S1E18 aka S1.3 E06 Reinhard = Rear Admiral (1 bar); Kircheis = Lieutenant Commander (1 bar + 4 branch) aka S1.3 E07 Thus I can extrapolate the following decorations for pay grades: Commissioned Rank = chest plate Junior Ensign = 1 collar branch Ensign = 1 bar + 1 collar branch Lieutenant Junior Grade = 2 bars + 1 collar branch Lieutenant = 3 bars + 1 collar branch Lieutenant Commander = 1 bar + 2 collar branches + 2 chest branches Commander = 2 bars + 2 collar branches + 2 chest branches Captain = 3 bars + 2 collar branches + 2 chest branches Commodore = shoulder plaque Rear Admiral = 1 bar Vice Admiral = 2 bars Admiral = 3 bars High Admiral = 3 bars + 1 collar branch — RocketRanger More rank/uniform speculation I think we can all agree on the uniform style for the standard ranks (as discussed above). I've just made some changes to this article regarding the high/fleet admiral thing, though, and wanted to add some reasoning. I've just spent some time going back through the series and checking the Japanese subtitles that appear for each person, and i can conclude this: 1. The general system we have down for the standard ranks is correct — unified style with three bars is admiral, unified with two is vice admiral, unified with one is rear admiral, unified with none is commodore, and so on down the line. 2. There are ranks above high admiral. Kircheis was a high admiral and was later promoted to (what the fan subs call) 'Imperial admiral', for example. However, i haven't seen this written on the screen (not yet anyway), so i'm not sure if i can verify this is the correct translation. The fan subs are pretty accurate as far as i can tell, though. 3. We can conclude that 'high admiral' is indeed the correct translation. The names of people who are actually referred to by this rank (like Reinhard at the beginning of the OVA series, and Ovlesser) are suffixed with '上級大将', which literally translates to 'senior admiral' or 'upper admiral'. 4. If Mückenberger and Ehrenberg are high admirals, the OVA series does not refer to them as such. Every time they appear, their names are suffixed by '元帥', which usually is translated to 'marshal'. (That's not a naval rank in most countries, but in Imperial Japan the highest navy rank was something like 'naval marshal', and used these same characters.) 5. Mückenberger often has another subtitle, just above his name. This reads '宇宙艦隊司令長官'. '宇宙艦隊' means 'star fleet' (it's what Starfleet in Star Trek is translated to), and '司令長官' means something similar to 'admiral'. Maybe that's the equivalent of 'fleet admiral', i'm not sure. But if it is, it appears to be an occupation (or a post), not a rank. 6. Reinhard is given several promotions by Friedrich. It's hard to tell which of these is a post and which is an actual rank. This needs further inspection. So... my very strong hypothesis is that whatever Mückenberger was, it was separate from and above high admiral. Possibly it's the same as Kircheis's 'Imperial admiral' rank, but i have to sleep so i don't know bye :( — ohkine @ 10:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, i was looking at the Japanese Wikipedia page on Star Trek, and i noticed that '元帥' ('marshal') is used for fleet admirals there. So i guess we can assume that Mückenberger and Ehrenberg are indeed fleet admirals, and in the case of Mückenberger his 'Starfleet admiral' subtitle refers to his specific post as a fleet admiral. (Ehrenberg's other subtitle says something similar to 'military chief of staff', but he's the same rank.) — ohkine @ 19:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC)